Dragon Ball: Life's Unfair
by Thireven
Summary: Goku returns. This is an old story that burns my eyes to read, but I'm not going to delete it. I just recommend you don't read it.
1. Goku's Sanity

Disclaimer; I do not DBZ or own any of the characters, save for Idan, Jacob, Stek, and Stav.

Goku bid farewell to Uub, whom he had trained with for eight long years as he begun his journey home. Jumping into the sky, he yelled to Uub, "Goodbye Uub, until we meet again!" He flew off then, with Uub waving goodbye from behind. Goku hadn't changed in the least bit: His hair was still its normal length, still spiky and black. He wore an orange Gi just as he always had. As he flew, his hair waved wildly in the wind, considering he was going full speed. Halfway across the world, his family waited: Chichi, his wife; Gohan, his now adult son; Goten, now in his teenage years; Pan, his granddaughter. His friends also awaited him, as far as he knew: Krillin, married to 18 and having a daughter of his own, Marron. Yamcha, still training even as he grew older; Tien, who would train until his legs gave out; Piccolo, who was still 'living' at the Lookout with Dende, helping the younger Namekian.

As Goku thought of seeing his family, he began to consider something: What if Chichi was living alone? He stopped right in midair, thinking. First he would visit the Lookout and talk with Piccolo, and then he would go to his home. Raising two fingers to his forehead, he concentrated, searching until he finally found Piccolo's Ki. Then, breathing softly, he used Instantaneous Transmission.

When he arrived at the Lookout, he was surprised to see Piccolo already waiting for him, his arms crossed as if agitated. But what was really unexpected was what Piccolo did next: Reaching out his arm, he grabbed Goku by the shirt and held him up; Goku may have been tall, but even Piccolo was taller by a foot. Piccolo pulled Goku closer, his fangs bore, growling. He stared Goku in the eyes, his own full of hatred for an unknown reason. Then he threw Goku aside, straight into one of the pillars. It crashed down, pieces falling over the side. "You dumbass," Piccolo growled towards Goku, slowly stepping towards him.

Goku clambered to stand up, his back stinging slightly. He looked at Piccolo, stunned at the Namekian: As far as he knew, Piccolo wouldn't hurt a fly unless it actually made him mad. "What was that for?" Goku yelled at Piccolo, stepping forward, his fist raised in front of him. Piccolo smirked, and then remembered the reason of why he was mad.

A familiar voice came from inside the temple itself, saying, and "D-dad? Is that…r-really you?" Goku turned his head to look at the speaker; it was Gohan. Gohan was stunned that his father was really back: It had been eight, long unspoken years. And yet, here his father was, right in front of him. Gohan ran up to him, giving him such a tight hug that Goku was surprised at it. "Dad, you're…you're finally back…," Gohan whispered to his father. Goku looked down, his eyes wide. "Gohan, are you…alright?"

Suddenly, Gohan began punching his father in the chest as hard as he could, push Goku backwards. "Why, why'd you have to leave us, Dad!" Gohan screamed, still punching Goku. "Because of you, because of you, Mom…MOM REMARRIED!" Piccolo narrowed his eyes at Gohan at his previous apprentice's exclamation. Goku stammered backwards, not able to process the words that Gohan had spoken. "Re…..remarried? Chi...chi?"

Goku stood still, his eyes wide, until he finally chuckled. "Chichi couldn't have remarried." Gohan, though, knew better. "Then…go home. Go back to where you lived and you'll believe me. She…she doesn't live there anymore." Suddenly there was a -_tack-_ on the stone floor of the Lookout. Goku turned his attention away from Gohan only to see Krillin with 18, looking dumbstruck. "Goku!" Krillin jumped, tackling his best friend and hugging him tightly. "Yo, I missed you!"

Goku hugged Krillin back, grinning. "It's good to see you again, Krillin." He looked to 18 and nodded a hello to her. He let go of Krillin, still smiling. Suddenly Krillin's face grew grim. "Goku, I don't know if Gohan already told you, but by the look on his face, I'd say that he did. Chichi…remarried." Goku's emotion changed from happiness from seeing his friend, to sadness, to sudden anger. He clenched his fist, his hair covering his hate filled eyes. He took a deep breath, and then spoke. "To who?" he asked Krillin. "To a man named Stav Yashi," Krillin replied as calmly as he could.

The anger building inside Goku was unexpected, even to himself. He walked to the edge of the Lookout, and then turned and let himself fall. Krillin ran up to the edge and screamed out his name, but Goku payed no attention to his best friend's screams. He fell straight from the Lookout, and even passed Korin's Tower. Korin himself watched Goku fall, yelling to Yajirobe. Yajirobe ran up to the edge, yelling out to Goku. But the Saiyan didn't reply or even respond, he simply continued falling towards the ground.

Piccolo was about to fly after Goku when he heard the Saiyan's scream; It was one full of anger, of hate, and of sadness. Goku screamed and screamed, his hair beginning to stand up straighter, more similar to Vegeta's, and turn to a golden color. Then small lightning-like energy began to crackle around his body. Slowly his hair began to snake down his back, growing in length, and his eyebrows disappeared. Then, finishing the transformation, his hair shrunk back, just a bit longer and spikier than his normal hair. His muscles bulged, ripping the top half of his Gi. Fur began to grow on his torso and arms, his eyebrows returned. His eye color changed to a golden color.

He spun his body around and stopped so that he was upright yet again, and then with a burst of energy, went shooting upwards, pass Korin Tower, and pass the Lookout and his friends. He continued to scream out his rage, his hate, his frustration. Suddenly his energy began to deplete, his Ki dropping drastically. He began to change back, his hair shortening and becoming less spiky. His slowly slipped from conscious, his vision failing, his thoughts becoming blurry.

Gohan's eyes widened towards his falling father, surprised and stunned at his father's sudden show of anger and despair. He jumped upwards, and then began flying towards his father. He stopped and caught his now unconscious father, lying in his arms. His face, even when blacked out, was twisted in pain and anger. He held his father as if he were a fragile baby. He descended slowly, landing on the Lookout's stone structure. Piccolo grunted and turned around, his arms folded.

Yamcha soon landed on the Lookout, looking worried and confused. As he looked around, his eyes fell on the unconscious Goku in the arms of Gohan. "What…what happened?" he asked Gohan quietly. "Krillin and I…we told Dad about Chichi and he…he jumped off the side of the Lookout. Then he…he transformed into Super Saiyan four and fell unconscious," Gohan answered.

"Sounds like he ran out of energy pretty quickly," said Yamcha, reaching down into one of the pockets of his Gi. Yamcha's hair was now black and grey, but only slightly. "Sorry to say, but I don't have any sense beans left," came the voice of the famous white cat Korin. Gohan sighed and looked at Piccolo, a silent plead in his eyes. Piccolo grunted, saying, "Fine. I'll get Dende." The Namekian walked into the Temple as Gohan layed Goku onto one of the benches. Gohan watched as his father drew in sharp breaths, moving around uncomfortably. "Tch, Saiyans," 18 muttered under her breath. "They're a bunch of unpredictable menaces."

Gohan could easily hear 18 due to his hearing. He gripped his fist tightly as he watched his father's face, twisted in pain. "So you think HE'S a menace? Even after all this time?" Gohan asked 18, turning towards the blonde haired android. 18 eyed him carefully before replying. "He's a Saiyan; just like Vegeta. He's as unpredictable as Vegeta!" she exclaimed. "How can anyone trust him, when if something else like this were to happen, he'd go berserk?" Gohan looked her in the eye, his filled with anger. "My father can be trusted! He'd never go berserk on his friends and family!"

"It's true that dad would never turn on his family and friends, but sometimes it seems that he doesn't even care," came Gohan's brother's voice. He turned around to see Goten, smiling sadly towards his older brother. He walked over to his father, bending down to sit by him. Goten's hair had become spikier, similar to his brother's. "Sometimes it seems he's only concerned with himself…" "That's not…true..," Gohan said quietly, averting his eyes. "He's always cared, even if others never realized it."

18 huffed, muttering a few incoherent words before urging Krillin to leave with her. Both of them jumped into the air, Krillin waving a goodbye to Yamcha before shooting off, heading down to Korin's Tower to have a decent conversation with the old white cat and Yajirobe.

Dende soon came out in a hurry with Piccolo not to far behind him. He knelt beside the Saiyan warrior and placed his hands over the warrior's body. He pulled out a small pill and held it over Goku's mouth. "He doesn't need any healing, luckily," the young Namekian said, relieving Gohan. "He just needs this energy pill." Dende slipped the pill into Goku's mouth and stepped back as Goku swallowed it. He began to cough and soon sat up, rubbing his throat.

"Whatever that was, it didn't taste very good," Goku muttered under his breath, his throat sore. He looked to his left to see Goten and Dende crouched beside him. Dende sighed and sat back, his hands holding him up. Goten looked away quickly and stood up abruptly. "Goten?" Goku said, looking at his younger son. "It's good to see you, Dad," Goten said softly before flying off. Goku looked down then began to survey the people surrounding him. "Yamcha?" Yamcha smiled, slapping Goku on the back. "Welcome back, old pal."

Goku smiled before standing up, stretching out his arms and legs. He rubbed his head and sighed, remembering what he did. "I'm sorry about that…" Gohan walked off, raising a hand as he heard his father about to talk. "I have to get back to my own family, remember?" Soon enough Gohan had flown off and was out of sight. Goku looked down, simply saying, "Yeah," before turning to Piccolo.

Piccolo raised a fist before Goku could even react and punched him in the stomach full force, sending him flying backwards a few feet. He skidded to a stop near the edge of the Lookout, groaning and holding his stomach. "You are to, under no circumstances, leave the Lookout, Son Goku!" yell Piccolo, his arms now crossed yet again.

The Saiyan sat up, still clutching at his stomach. "You jackass!" Goku yelled back at Piccolo. Yamcha's eyes widened; never had he heard Goku used suck language. The Saiyan stood up and growled, locking eyes with the tall Namekian. "You have no right to be acting like you're the boss of me!" "And yet I am!" Piccolo yelled, stretching out his arm to grasp Goku by his shoulder. He pulled him in, raising his free hand towards the Saiyan.

Goku's next move surprised both Piccolo and Yamcha: With a quick motion of his hand, he had shot a Ki blast through Piccolo's left shoulder out of desperation. Piccolo released his grip on Goku, crying out in pain as he clutched his left shoulder. The Saiyan scrambled away, wide eyed from his own actions. "Pi…ccolo?" The Namekian staggered backwards, glaring hatefully at Goku. Yamcha looked at Goku in shock as Dende ran up to Piccolo, trying to convince him to allow Dende to heal him. Finally Piccolo sat down, purple blood dripping from his wound. He leaned back as Dende hovered his hands over the wound. It closed, stitching together.

Goku scrambled to stand up, nearly falling over as he lost his balance. He slowly backed away before spinning around and dashing to the Lookout's edge. Yamcha ran after him, and as he caught up, grabbed the Saiyan's arm. "Quit!" The command was short, but for a human, had such an angry and authoritive tone that Goku stopped and looked at Yamcha. The Saiyan was confused and filled with grief; Yamcha could understand that. He'd gone through it once before. "Goku, please, just stop and think things over."

Goku pulled himself away from Yamcha, stumbling. He caught himself and then looked at his friend, narrowing his eyes. "I'm…" He looked away, down at the passing clouds, his eyebrows furrowed. He then jumped; flipping through the air, then took off flying. Yamcha followed after him, already knowing what Goku was doing; following Chichi's Ki. Even after all these years she still had a somewhat powerful Ki.

Goku could feel the coolness of the air as he flew due to shirt being ripped when he transformed into Super Saiyan Four. He shivered, but continued to follow Chichi's Ki. He was going to talk to her one way or another.

Tien placed down the fourth Dragonball on the soft sand of Roshi's island. Vegeta landed shortly after him, his arms still crossed. Suddenly his head snapped upwards, his eyes narrowed. "Kakarot has come back," he mused quietly. Tien and Master Roshi had also sensed this, as they were looking to the sky. Vegeta began to hover slightly above the ground as he kept track of Goku. Suddenly the younger Saiyan's Ki shot up, becoming even stronger.

"What is that fool of a Saiyan doing?" Vegeta asked himself. He could already tell what Goku was doing: He transformed into SSJ, then into SSJ2. From there, he transformed in SSJ3, but Vegeta could not tell if he found a new transformation or if he found a way to power up the SSJ3 form. Then his power level dropped instantly. Tien observed this also, alongside with Master Roshi. "I wonder…"


	2. Babidi's Devastating Plan

Chichi held her watering can at an angle so that water poured out of it onto her new garden plants. She hadn't changed much besides having a few wrinkles, and had gotten grey hair. She smiled as she moved it back and forth, caring for her plants like a mother would her children. Speaking of children, she wondered when her two sons were going to come and visit her and their new father. Goku…The sudden thought of him made her excited and yet angry. Excited because he might be coming home soon. And angry at the fact that he had left her, for eight years, in poverty.

She had retained the ability to feel other's Ki as long as it was rather strong. Suddenly she felt such a large Ki that she knew who it was as soon as she felt it: Goku. He was back, finally, from his training with Uub. She felt it drop and then rise to such a high amount; it continued to climb until it burst outwards. It was so sudden that she dropped her watering can, surprised. Then it dropped rapidly until it reached zero. She also noticed another Ki, most likely Gohan. There were a few more she was able to identify: Yamcha, because she had felt his Ki multiple times. Piccolo, because she would never be able to forget him. Krillin, because he had hung around Goku while they had still been married, so she was able to easily identify him. There was also her younger son, Goten, who see had wanted to visit since he started traveling around more.

Then, in no time at all, she felt Goku's Ki increase again and could feel him coming towards her. He was coming here to her. She knelt on the ground, picking up her watering can to resume caring for her garden. She didn't want to think about Goku anymore; she just wanted to forget about him. But she couldn't stop thinking about him, about her ex-husband, and how they had lived together for so long.

He had been killed when fighting Raditz and had purposely stayed away a little less than a year. Then after he had been killed trying to rid them of Cell, he had been gone for seven years. Then he left with Uub to train the reincarnation of Buu. Now, after eight years of abandoning his family for one boy, he was back and probably expecting to see her again. But since she had remarried, there was no way she would be able to see him. Not without feeling guilty. Would he be brokenhearted? Most likely.

She could feel him coming closer and closer, yet she could feel Yamcha behind him. Was Yamcha following Goku? It seemed likely enough. Maybe Yamcha was trying to stop her ex. Or maybe he was coming with him to see her, to make sure he didn't cause any damage. She set her watering can down and grabbed a capsule out of her pocket. She always carried it in her pocket in case she had to run to the store suddenly. She clicked the top and threw it, and soon enough a small hover cycle appeared in front of her. She jumped on and revved it up. It soon began to climb in altitude until Chichi was even with Goku. Then she sped forward.

Goku stopped as he felt Chichi's Ki coming towards him. Had she sensed him? It was possible. He began to fly again, but slower incase he were to run into her, for fear that the crash might injure her. Then another thought crossed his mind, one he would have never suspected to think. _Maybe if I just kill the man…_ He realized what he was thinking and stopped yet again, shaking his head. _There is definitely something wrong with me…_ As he watched the horizon, he could make out the shape of someone riding a hover cycle. Chichi!

Goku felt a surge of unease. What if Chichi really had felt him, but was coming to tell him she hated him. Sure, he left her, but that had been to save the world. And by saving the world, he had saved her, right? He could feel her and Yamcha closing in on him. So he did the only thing that seemed reasonable at that time: He decided to confront the two, whether or not something bad happened.

Chichi could see, even from this distance that Goku had stopped suddenly. She could also feel Yamcha slowly closing in on him. She sped the hover cycle up, wanting to confront Goku as soon as she could. She just wanted to get this all over with. Her hair whipped wildly through the cool air as she neared the now floating Goku. She was before Yamcha, so as soon as she neared Goku, she stopped the hover cycle and watched as he looked at her with what looked like hateful eyes. _Does he…does he hate me? _

Goku slowly turned slowly towards Chichi, feeling the anger from before surface yet again. Was it because of her, or the man she married, Stav Yashi? He wasn't sure, and he knew that this wasn't the real him. But he couldn't fight down the strong emotion of anger, of hate. He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. What was going on? He took deep breaths as Chichi's eyes bore into him. Maybe he should have left. Maybe he should have never come back. Maybe he should just die. So he made his decision. He turned away from Chichi, away from the approaching Yamcha. Four of the Dragonballs were already gathered together at Kame House. Raising his hand, he placed two fingers on his forehead. He concentrated on Master Roshi's Ki. Then he transported away.

Yamcha stopped suddenly when he noticed Goku transported away. He cursed to himself silently and spun around, racing back towards the Lookout. He already knew that Goku was going to take the Dragonballs from Roshi and look for the rest. That would be the only reasonable explanation to go to Roshi's at a time like this. Although he did wonder what Goku would wish for. For everything to go back to what it use to be? That seemed rather reasonable. He doubted that Goku would make a rash wish, even in this state.

When Goku arrived on the small island that Roshi lived on, right in front of his old master, he was surprised to see Tien and Vegeta standing with Master Roshi. "Tch." Vegeta looked at Goku, surveying him carefully. "And what did you do to your Gi?" asked the Saiyan Prince. Goku looked him in the eye, simply saying, "And why should I have to answer to you?" He could feel the anger again, almost as if it were another being inside him. Vegeta wasn't fazed, though, and simply push it off. Roshi walked up to Goku, using his cane for support. "Are you alright Son Goku?"

Goku felt a pang of guilt go through him as Master Roshi used his last name. He looked down at his old teacher, trying to relax, trying to gain hold of himself. "Do you know where the rest of the Dragonballs are?" he asked quickly, using most of his breath. Roshi scratched his beard slowly, nodding. "Yes, I was just about to send Tien and Vegeta to get them. You see, two of them landed together, luckily, a few miles from Korin Tower, and the other one is somewhere around your old home."

Already Goku had turned around and ready to jump when he was pulled backwards by Vegeta. The Saiyan prince looked at the other Saiyan straight in the eye with such magnitude that Goku shrunk backwards. "You'd best answer when I ask this. Why would you want the Dragonballs?" Goku push Vegeta off, standing to his full height to stand over Vegeta. "It's none of your business."

Goku had already taken off, flying away from the tiny island. Vegeta soon followed after him, intent on discovering why Goku wanted the Dragonballs. Tien tried to protest, but Roshi waved his hand at him. "Now now, you know not to anger Vegeta." Tien simply nodded a response as he watched the two Saiyans fly off.

Yamcha could tell that Goku had already went and gone from Roshi's island when he arrived back at the Lookout. "What happened?" Dende asked, looking at Yamcha. The human only sighed and sat down, rubbing his eyes. "I'm getting to old from this…," he muttered to himself. He sat up straight, rubbing his back. "Goku went to Roshi's island: They have four of the Dragonballs there, so I'm betting he wants to use them." Piccolo grunted, his arms still crossed. "That fool of a Saiyan." 18 sighed, leaning against the remaining pillar. "I knew that idiot Saiyan would cause trouble…"

Piccolo looked at Yamcha carefully, saying, "I'll go look for him," he began before turning around, and ending, "if anyone else wants to come, then follow me now." He jumped into the air and sped off. 18 looked at Krillin before jumping into the air and saying, "Stay here with Yamcha." She then sped off after Piccolo.

Goku landed in front of his home. It looked the same as it had always, and it pained him to think that Chichi no longer lived in this peaceful home. He could see a small orange gleam near the lone tree that stood by the house. He walked over to the tree and bent down, grabbing the six-star Dragonball. He could sense Vegeta nearing, so he waited for a moment before he knew that he was within the shorter Saiyan's sight, then placing two fingers to his forehead, disappeared.

Vegeta yelled in outrage as Goku disappeared. _That idiot Kakarot! What is he thinking! _He spun around and powered up to SSJ so he could have the benefit of the speed. Soon he was off, heading back towards Roshi's island. He planned to interrogate Goku, even if it resulted in a fight.

Goku soon arrived at the Kame House, holding the six-star Dragonball safely in his hand. He looked at Roshi for a moment before speaking. "Is there…a reason you're gathering the Dragonballs?" Roshi shook his head, replying by saying, "I just thought it'd be good to have them together in case of an emergency." Goku swallowed down a small amount of bile. "Then, I want to use them." Roshi looked at Goku and nodded. "Of course. But may I ask why?" Goku twitched and seemed to withdraw into a protective shell. Roshi observed, scratching his beard yet again. Goku looked off to the side, his eyes half closed, watching the waves crash onto the sand.

_So peaceful…so soothing…_ Goku thought to himself as he listened to the waves. His eyes were half closed, his hair swaying slowly in the gentle breeze. Now he understood why Roshi lived here. Although the old man was a pervert, he did live, for the most part, in peace. Then he noticed that Tien was gone. He suspected the three eyed man had gone after the seventh-star and fifth-star Dragonballs; those were the only ones remaining. Goku sighed, walking to the edge of the small island, letting the waves crash into his boots. The same thought occurred to him as before, when he was heading towards Chichi. _Maybe, just maybe, I should. Maybe I should…_"Kill Stav…," he said to himself. Apparently Roshi had been close enough to hear, for Goku heard his old master exclaim his name.

Roshi had heard what Goku had said, and it was nearly impossible to think that he would ever think such a thing, let alone say it aloud. He walked over to his previous pupil, eyeing him carefully. "Son Goku! How dare you think of such a thing!" he exclaimed, raising his voice. "You are not one who should think of killing someone who's done nothing wrong! You are a good man, not someone who is like Buu!" At that, Goku spun around, looking at Roshi with narrowed eyes. "How dare you bring him up." Never had Roshi seen Goku this angered by one exclamation towards the aged pupil. Roshi stumbled backwards, unprepared for the amount of anger that Goku had released.

Immediately Goku felt sorry for yelling at his previous master the way he had. "I knew it," he said softly to himself. "I really should…_die._" He clenched his fist so tightly that blood had begun to drip down onto the sand, staining it crimson red. He continued to clench his fist tighter, until he could no longer stand it. Near him was a palm tree, its large leaves offering shade. Goku raised a hand and punched the tree, screaming in rage towards himself. The tree swayed before falling into the water. The waves slowly pulled it into the ever stretching ocean, when it drifted away from the island, and away from Goku.

Babidi felt as though this was the perfect opportunity for his plan to be set into motion. He may have been dead, but that didn't mean that he couldn't still use his powers. Before him stood his crystal ball, ready for him to use whenever he saw fit. He placed his hands over the crystal ball and muttered an incantation. Soon an image of Goku appeared, angry and full of hatred. "Perfect," Babidi mused. Over his shoulder stood Cell and Frieza, awaiting further news of Goku. Babidi then uttered the same incantation that he used to take control of Vegeta years ago.

Vegeta was only halfway to Roshi's island, even in his Super Saiyan form. He didn't want to push it though, because he wanted to conserve his energy for interrogating Goku when he arrived. So he took it steadily, that is before he began to feel Goku's Ki fluxing. He sped up until he was seemingly hurtling himself towards Roshi's island. He could tell as to what was happening with Goku. And he knew it was the work of Babidi, in H.F.I.L.

Sudden pain went shooting through Goku's head, causing him to scream and clutch his head. The pain was unbearable: It was almost as though someone were using a knife to slowly cut away at him, stabbing him, tearing away his essence. He strained to rid of himself of the pain, but it was useless. His face became twisted in pain; he stumbled backwards, unable to fully keep his balance. He could hear Roshi yelling out Goku's name in concern. But the pain and his own screams were blocking out the old man.

Both Krillin and Yamcha sensed the fluxing of Goku's Ki. Both of them looked at each other before nodding. Yamcha stood up, and then the both of them shoot off towards Roshi's home, and towards Goku.

Piccolo sped up as he felt Goku's Ki fluxing. 18 couldn't feel people's Ki, but she had censors that allowed her to locate others, so it was similar. Her readings of Goku's Ki were strange; they were fluxing, and it seemed to her that something was wrong. So she sped up, going past Piccolo easily. He sped up also, both of them trying to get to Goku as soon as they could.

Chichi was still driving home when she felt Goku's Ki. It continuously shot up and down, worrying her. She had never, in all her time spent with Goku, felt his Ki do anything close to this. She spun the Hover Cycle around and revved it up, speeding past trees and small houses. She had to see what was wrong with Goku.

Tien grabbed the last to Dragonballs after locating them, then jumped into the air. He flew off back towards Roshi's house, thinking about how easy it had been to find the Dragonballs this time. As he finished the thought, he noticed that Goku's Ki felt strange, increasing and decreasing. As soon as he felt it, he sped off to find out what was going on.


	3. Babidi Succeeds! A new Majin is created!

Vegeta stopped just above Roshi's island, looking down towards Goku, his eyes narrowed. "Kakarot…," he muttered to himself. He dropped down, landing behind Roshi. "Kakarot!" the older Saiyan yelled towards his younger counterpart, gaining a slight lessening of Goku's screams. Vegeta sighed in agitation, and then decided on what to do. He jumped towards Goku, grabbing the screaming Saiyan's arms with one of his own and then, using his free arm, grabbed Goku around the waist. "Kakarot, fight it!" As Goku struggled against him, Vegeta tightened his gripped and yelled louder, continuously yelling, "Fight it Kakarot!" _How could Babidi ever get the opportunity to do this?_

Piccolo grunted in aggravation as he went full speed. He had to hurry to get to Goku, else should something horrible would happen. 18 gained in speed, passing Piccolo. She seemed worried even more than him as to what was happening to her husband's best friend. If something should happen to Goku, she didn't want to have to comfort Krillin. She knew he could easily live without the Saiyan, which is after him ending grieving over him. And even then Krillin would be ever so slightly down.

18 sighed and grabbed Piccolo's arm. He seemed surprised by her actions, and soon enough she flung him forward so that he was spinning through the air. She easily caught up with the Namekian, but now they were making better progress. He shot a glare at her, yet 18 payed attention only to moving forward. She did find it slightly amusing that the Namekian was still hurtling through the air, but she grabbed his arm and shot off at her own full speed. Due to her being an android, Dr. Gero had graciously given her some rockets to use during flight. She then deployed these and went shooting off.

Krillin and Yamcha stayed silent for quite awhile throughout the trip. Then Krillin decided to add some conversation into the journey. "What do you think is wrong with Goku?" he asked quietly, looking at Yamcha. Yamcha only shrugged at this, simply saying, "Probably has something to do with one of those big bosses down in Hell." Krillin nodded respectively. "Probably, considering they all want vengeance against him. Heck, I wonder if that Babidi dude will ever try something," Krillin mused. "You know…That's possible…," Yamcha said quietly.

Krillin looked at Yamcha like he was insane, the Z fighter's eyes widening. "No way! Goku is pure of heart, remember? Even King Kai said that!" "Not with the way he was acting earlier," Yamcha said. He paused for a moment before continuing. "You see, he shot Piccolo straight through the shoulder with a Ki blast, and all because he was just trying to get away from Piccolo." Krillin raised an eyebrow, confused. "Goku wouldn't hurt his friend like that! Even if Piccolo is stubborn," he said in defense of Goku. "Well, you can ask Dende about it when we get back, now can't you?" "Yeah, I guess so," Krillin replied, sighing.

"Now let's hurry up and go full speed already!" Yamcha laughed at Krillin, and then went speeding off, leaving behind his friend. "Hey! Wait up!" Krillin yelled, flying as fast as he could to catch up with his friend.

Chichi revved the Hover Cycle up, trying to make it go faster. If only she had trained, then she would have been able to fly like Goku. She grabbed a capsule case out of her jacket pocket. She opened it up and grabbed one that was labeled as Hover Car, pushed the button as she parked the Hover Cycle, and threw it. Soon enough a Hover Car appeared, to her relief. She jumped into the topless car and pressed the gas pedal as hard as she could. Soon she was in the air, tearing through the air at an amazing speed.

King Kai could feel Goku's Ki even on his new planet. Dende had, graciously wished him a new, slightly bigger planet, and he enjoyed it, even though he was still technically dead, along with Bubbles and Gregory. Bubbles hopped around behind him, making Gregory laughed as the brown monkey made several faces. King Kai shuttered as he realized what was happening to Goku; it was similar to what had happened to Vegeta years ago. Babidi had taken control over the shorter Saiyan. But the real question was how he was able to begin the process with Goku.

Babidi laughed evilly as he watched Goku scream. He plan was working perfectly, even if Vegeta was trying to interfere. Frieza had his own doubts though. "Are you even sure this is going to work, Babidi?" Babidi looked at the tyrant in the eyes and only chuckled. "Yes, I am sure. He may have been once pure of heart, but now it has been tainted." Cell sighed as he listened to the two bicker between them. "How did I ever end up with these two imbeciles?"

Kibito Kai and Elder arrived on King Kai's planet in haste. They too had felt Goku's Ki, and had wanted to talk to King Kai. They could see that the blue Kai was concentrating on Goku, but they interrupted him anyways. "King Kai!" yelled Kibito Kai, gaining the attention of the blue Kai. When he saw the young purple Kai, he was tempted to turn around, but he knew better. "What do you want?" King Kai asked Kibito Kai, agitated.

Kibito ran to him, grabbing King Kai's shoulders. "Babidi is trying to-" King Kai sighed and nodded. "I already know this. The question is, how?" Elder Kai slowly walked up to the blue Kai, his arms behind his back as always. "Even the purest of hearts can be tainted with evil," spoke Elder Kai, his mind heavy. "That's it!" exclaimed King Kai, spinning around. "When Krillin told Son Goku about Chichi remarrying, he was full of anger, and still is, towards her and her new husband!" Kibito Kai looked at Elder Kai in confusion, but Elder Kai knew what King Kai had been talking about. "Yes, I suspect that is how evil crept into his heart. He felt betrayed because he figured that Chichi would still be waiting for him at his mountain home."

King Kai looked at Elder Kai, surprised that he had kept tabs on Earth. "So you've been watching Earth also?" Elder Kai simply nodded, answering King Kai. Kibito Kai sighed and looked at his two companions. Then he griped his fist and took in a deep breath. "I'm going to Earth," he said. Elder Kai looked at his younger counterpart and shook his head. "I forbid it." "But-" Elder Kai held up his hand, shaking his head. "We have no right to interfere with Earth."

"Even if I don't usually agree, this time I do," King Kai said, holding his hands behind his back. "I know that I shouldn't, but I'm worried. What if Babidi succeeds?" Kibito Kai asked Elder Kai, concerned. "I do not know, but it will be catastrophic. Babidi may even be able to use Son Goku to revive him and others," answered Elder Kai as best as he could. "I'll try to get through to Son Goku as best as I can," King Kai said glumly, turning around. _Goku, this is King Kai! You must fight Babidi's spell! Think of what will happen to Earth if you do not! _Kibito Kai placed his hand on King Kai's shoulder, ready to speak with the Saiyan. _Goku, its Kibito Kai! Listen to King Kai and fight Babidi! You cannot allow him to take control of you!_

Goku began to breathe heavily, his grip on his head tightening. Tears began to roll down his face, dripping onto the sand. He was about to give into the pain when he heard King Kai and Kibito Kai's voice ring through his aching mind. _Goku, this is King Kai! You must fight Babidi's spell! Think of what will happen to Earth if you do not! _Goku still felt like giving in, but listening to King Kai, and thinking about the consequences, he tried to fight it. _Goku, its Kibito Kai! Listen to King Kai and fight Babidi! You cannot allow him to take control of you! _

He could feel Vegeta's grip on him tighten, one arm around his two arms and the other around his waist. He tried to talk, but through the pain, it was nearly impossible. Finally he was able to form four simple words, if only in a whisper. "Ve…geta…kill me…now."

Goku's words registered in Vegeta's mind slowly; he wanted the older Saiyan to kill him, yet the older Saiyan felt that he couldn't. Even if the younger Saiyan was an idiot, Vegeta couldn't bring himself to even punch the man, let alone kill him. He was in such a pitiful state that Vegeta, even if he could, felt sorry for him. He gave into the urge to reply, saying only a few words. "I could never do such a thing."

Vegeta could tell that Goku was surprised by the jerk of his body. "Please," the younger Saiyan pleaded, tears still rolling down his eyes. "No," Vegeta replied, tightening his grip on Goku. "Kakarot, your two sons, your granddaughter, your friends; they all need you. And, as much as I hate to admit it, I also need you." The older Saiyan gritted his teeth, hating himself for uttering those words. "So please, just…just fight it!"

18 stopped short of the island, letting go of Piccolo's arm. Then she and the Namekian went shooting downwards towards Roshi's island. 18 narrowed her eyes as she came closer; she could see that Vegeta had hold of Goku and was keeping him from hurting himself. By the look of it, the younger Saiyan had been thrashing about. What really worried her, though, was Goku's screams. It wasn't like before; these were full of pain.

Piccolo growled silently to himself, wondering what was going on with Goku. He was screaming, obviously because of him being in pain, for he was gripping his own head tightly. Vegeta had his arms around Goku's arms and his waist, keeping him from hurting anyone, including himself.

Krillin and Yamcha could see Roshi's island; they had gone as fast as they could and had ended up catching up to 18 and Piccolo, even in their older age. "Glad I kept training," Yamcha mumbled to himself silently. He began to pass Krillin; the other human had started to slow down. Yamcha grabbed Krillin and pulled him so that were making more progress.

Krillin and Yamcha began their descent as soon as they were above the island. They could see Vegeta practically wrestling with Goku to prevent him from doing anything. Krillin could hear Goku, yet again, screaming, but it wasn't in anger like before. The two of them landed after Piccolo and 18, rushing forward only to be stopped by the others.

King Kai fidgeted with his hands as Kibito yet again sent a message to Goku. _You can do it! Just keep trying! _Elder Kai kept his hands intertwined, sighing heavily. "How is it coming?" King Kai shook his head. "Not good, not good at all." Elder Kai finally sat down, his legs crossed. "I can only hope that he is able to fight it."

Babidi laughed sinisterly, his control over Goku strengthening. "Finally, we shall get revenge," he mused. Frieza folded his arms, looking down at the small insect. "Hopefully we will." Cell sighed, tired of Frieza's constant bickering. "Of course we will. Now, what shall we use Son Goku for?" Frieza thought over this for a moment. "Perhaps to kill the inhabitants of Earth?" Babidi shook his head silently. "No, to take over the universe." The other two nodded in agreement. "Perfect."

Krillin pushed passed 18 and Piccolo and ran towards his best friend. "Goku! Snap out of it Goku!" He stopped in front of Goku, breathing heavily. _I'm too old for this…_ He looked at Vegeta, narrowing his eyes before returning his gaze to Goku. Goku had his eyes squeezed together, griping his head tightly, his muscles tense. Krillin tried to reach out, but when he looked at Vegeta, the older Saiyan was glaring at him. Krillin only nodded and took a step back.

Goku's pupils narrowed as he opened his eyes. He looked at Krillin, still being able to feel Vegeta's arms around him. He began to slowly lose control, the pain worsening. "Veg…eta…please." He just wanted it to stop and to get away from it all; from the pain, from his own life. "I already told you no," Vegeta said, his grip loosening slightly. "Did you already forget what I told? They need you. **I **need you." Goku couldn't reply; he knew it was true, but he just wanted it to all end.

Goku could see the shock in Krillin's eyes as the human heard what Vegeta. Then he began to fight against Vegeta, trying to free himself. He could feel Vegeta struggle to keep hold of him. Finally, with one final try, Goku broke free, falling to the ground.

"Dang, was I late?" came a familiar voice, though the younger Saiyan couldn't quite identify it. Goku looked off to the side to see a young woman standing there with her arms crossed, having slightly spiky hair that went down to the middle of her back, and a sword that was hung on the back of her back. She wore a white shirt with a dark red jacket and baggy white pants. "Shit, looks like I was." The woman sighed, walking towards Goku. The younger Saiyan could see her face now; she had black eyes just like him, but she had a cat-like tail that swayed back and forth, and cat ears.

Idan sighed, walking towards the infamous Goku. Her long hair swayed gently, as she stopped by Goku, kneeling beside him. "Tch, you must be pretty weak to not be able to fight against that insect Babidi," she mused quietly, talking directly to Goku. He looked up at the woman, his pupils slit, and a quiet yet strong pulse driving him. He took his hands off his head, placing them onto the sand and pushing himself upwards. The pain began to lessen, but in place there was an urge to attack this woman who he had never met.

Idan raised an eyebrow towards Goku until she saw his forehead. "Dang, looks like I should've arrived sooner than I did." She quickly stood up, glancing around her. "You'd all best run," she said smoothly towards them. She then jumped back as she saw Goku's fist swing upwards through the air. She gripped the handle of her sword, pulling it out of its sheath quickly. "I didn't want to have to fight such an important person, but oh well. Looks like I have no choice," she said to herself quietly.

When Krillin saw Goku attack the mysterious woman, he knew what had happened. He spun around, looking at 18. She nodded and told Piccolo of what had happened; Babidi had taken control of him. Krillin could see that Yamcha had heard and that his worse fears had been proven.

Krillin couldn't believe it; his best friend was probably completely gone. He looked at Goku, hoping that he was still fighting, but he doubted it. He ran over to where Piccolo and the others were, looking at Yamcha and shaking his head. Behind Yamcha stood Roshi, who blinked, confused.

Vegeta stumbled backwards at seeing Goku try and punch the woman who had suddenly appeared. He couldn't believe that the strongest man on Earth had been taken over by a weak insect. "Kakarot…" The older Saiyan shook his head; he couldn't think of a way to break it.


	4. Idan the Dimensional Deity

Goku stood up, his arms swaying to the side, his pupils slit. Idan's tail moving slowly, wrapping around her waist as it did with Saiyans. She brandished her sword, pointing straight at Goku. "If I have to, I will kill you unless you gain control." Goku stood his full height, equaling with Idan. She sighed, shaking her head, and jumped through the air, landing behind Goku. She side kicked him, hitting him in the ribs. He stayed in place, though, so Idan jumped backwards as he swung his arm outwards.

She could see Vegeta backing away, so she called out to him, making sure he voice was heard by the older Saiyan, "Make sure everyone else to gets away from here!" He nodded, running towards the others and ushering them away. Soon they were flying off, away from the oncoming fight. Idan focused on Goku, watching him closely. "Dang, to bad, I was really hoping that I wouldn't have to fight you…"

Babidi grinned evilly as he watched his handy work. "I told you that it would work, now didn't I?" Frieza rolled his eyes at Babidi's ego. "I could care less if you had or hadn't. Now, let's watch and see what happens." Cell shook his head and moved closer to the crystal ball. "Stop your bickering. We finally get the chance to have revenge on Son Goku and all you two can do is argue with each other."

"We're doomed," King Kai said, shaking his head. Kibito Kai sat down, breathing heavily. "Babidi succeeded," he said grimly to Elder Kai. The Elder simply sighed, looking downward. He examined the grass swaying slightly from a breeze. "This has already been a long day."

Chichi could see the island now, when Goku's Ki hit him like a storm. It was strong, steady, and evil. She drove the car downward, looking straight at Goku. She could see several figures, among who were Vegeta and someone she couldn't identify. She could also feel Roshi's, somewhat. Her eyes widened as she realized what was happening; Goku was attacking an innocent person!

Idan swallowed as she watched Goku's movements. On his forehead was the same symbol that had been on Vegeta. "That stupid insect Babidi…So, **Majin Goku**, do you plan on killing me?" At that he responded, shifting his weight as he prepared to lunge. Idan glanced above him to see a car diving downwards straight towards. She decided to use a little sarcasm when saying, "You might want to move. Oh, and a car's heading straight for you."

Goku looked up to see the car, a red one hurtling towards him. But when he saw the driver, he froze, uncertain of what to do. Idan sighed, shaking her head. "Tch, oh at least he remembers HER," she said with a bit of sarcasm, muttering to herself. "Yo, Majin Goku, look out!" She lunged forward, grabbing him by his arm, and pulled him over to the side. "Idiot," she said straight towards him before releasing his arm.

The car landed on the island, spraying sand in every possible direction. Idan shielded her eyes until the sand settled back down, then lowered her arm to see Chichi jump out of the car. Idan groaned, lowering her head. Chichi looked at Idan, and the young woman could hear the older one gasp. "What are YOU doing here?"

"No, the more important question is why you, of all the women on Earth, came here," Idan said with a huff, a confused Goku behind her. "Anyways, I think you ex-husband would just LOVE to see you," she sneered, moving away from Goku. He was still dazed, obviously fighting the spell after seeing Chichi. "Bunch of idiots," Idan said quietly to herself.

Chichi gasped as she saw the symbol on Goku's forehead, black and easy to see. "G-Goku?" She could plainly see the black **M **that was on Goku's forehead, something that never should have been there. And she knew that he wasn't goofing around again; she had clearly felt Goku's now evil Ki. There was no mistaking it. Somehow, for some unknown reason, Goku had become evil, and she didn't think that any of the Z Fighters were up to fighting against Goku, give the exception of Vegeta.

Chichi gulped, uncertain of whether to reach out to Goku or to turn tail and watch. But with HER, Idan, watching Chichi intently, there was no way that she could run. She took in a deep breath, and against her conscious, tackled Goku, making him hit the ground with a padded -_thud!_ - "You idiot," she cried out, hitting his chest, only to end up the injured one. She didn't care if she gained a bruise or a broken bone; if she was able to get the old Goku back and talk to him, it would be worth it.

Idan immediately grabbed the back of Chichi's shirt, ripping her away from Goku. She easily held the human above the sand, letting her dangle in the air. "Are you **insane**?" Idan questioned Chichi, looking the human woman straight her in eyes. "He's a Majin now, there's no turning him back unless he sees you or one of his friends die, or if I kill him," she said sharply to Chichi.

"And how would you know that?" Chichi asked Idan, eyeing her carefully. "Because **I've **been a Majin before," Idan sneered towards the clueless human. "Ha, not only were you a wench when you were little, you were even a MAJIN! So how can I even trust you?" "Unless you want me to kill you right here and now, I suggest you-"

"Idan?" a questioning voice came from a little in front of her. She had been rather busy lecturing Chichi that she had, to her dismay, forgotten completely about the dumbstruck Goku. Even if he was evil now, he retained his slight ignorance, and Idan was glad for that. It also seemed that, even in his Majin state that he still ever so slightly cared for his friends. If he had wanted to earlier, he could have easily gone after Krillin and killed him. And he didn't attack Chichi; probably because he was surprised that she was here, of all places.

"I don't talk to enemies," Idan said coldly to Goku. She stared intently at him, looking at his eyes, the features of his body. He seemed stressed, and to her surprise, shaking slightly, a sign that he had recognized her from that brief time she spent on Earth, and that he was fighting that spell of that pitiful Babidi.

Babidi cursed silently to himself as he watched the oncomings. Goku now had the strength to fight back! It was impossible to believe, but contemplating it, it began to seem possible. The Saiyan had loved that human, Chichi, beyond what she had originally thought. Even Babidi could tell that rather easily. Frieza grumbled to himself; he had known this wasn't going to work, yet he ignored the warnings that his subconscious was giving him. And even Cell, a deadly android void of most emotions, could tell that the Saiyan pictured in the crystal was fighting back due to the love of his woman.

"I knew it was too good to be true," Frieza mumbled, gaining the attention of Babidi. "If we dispose of the woman, there's no way he could fight back unless that other woman were to kill one of his friends out of desperation!" "I suppose that could work out somehow, but how could we dispose of her? By the looks of it, the woman with the cat tail would be able to resist it rather easily; her state of mind is quite strong as of now," Cell said tiredly, getting tired of this talk. "We'll just have to try to get Goku to leave the vicinity," Babidi said matter-of-factly.

Goku stumbled, losing his balance and having to grab onto a nearby palm tree. The sudden strength that came rushing to him wasn't from Chichi; he was just confused to see her and that had slightly pushed off the spell. No, the strength to try and rid himself of this devilish spell had come from Idan. He remembered her, all right, from when he was little.

They had met at a small martial arts competition that had been organized by some random rich man. That was before he had his tail removed from Kami; and it was strange, because she also had a tail that day, although it had looked nothing like his. It was more like a cat's, lean and silky. And when they fought, she had the agility and flexibility of a cat. She had easily dodged his attacks and had inflicted strong ones of her own. After she had won, he had questioned her, getting, "I'm different, right? I'm like you, in a way," as an answer.

And even with that, they had become friends until she had mysteriously disappeared. Goku had even asked Kami if he could locate the small girl, only getting the answer of, "I'm sorry Goku, but she can't be located. It seems that she isn't in this dimension, and that she had never belonged here." Goku never accepted that though; she had been one of his best opponents, one that understood what it was like to be different from all the humans that inhabited Earth, and was someone who he considered as a best friend, even if he only knew her for that short while.

He had known that she belonged here; she fit into his life as one of his best friends. But not once did he mention the little girl to any of his friends. It was like his little secret, but as the days, the months passed by, he began to forget about her little by little, forgetting what she had wore, her cat ears, her cat tail, forgetting the look of her face. Eventually he forgot her altogether, and he regretted that he couldn't remember that black spot that was in his memory.

Goku could feel himself regaining control of the evil that had pitted itself into his once pure heart. He could feel Idan, gazing at him as he shook due to the internal struggle that he was going through. He knew that if he didn't have the strength to fight this, then he wasn't worthy of ever having a friend like Idan. And if he wasn't worthy of having a friend like her, what was he worthy of having?

Idan, having seeing Goku look at her with his childish eyes just once, had sent hope shooting through her body. She let the grip she had on Chichi release, the human falling to the ground. Idan walked forwards to Goku, grabbing his arm tightly, her fingernails clawing him, her grip making him cringe. "Either you fight it," she said slowly and clearly, "or I'll erase that childhood memory of us completely, and even you I do leave and return, you'll never remember."

Goku looked at Idan, his eyes widen by her revelation. Yet he knew that she would find a way to do it; he could feel her energy pulsing into him, and he continued to fight the power of Babidi's spell. He could feel it lessening on him, but just as it had been when the spell had first tried to take over him; a wave of pain came rushing towards him. But he wouldn't dare scream again. This pain was not as agonizing as before, and it was easier to deal with because Idan was there, giving him power to fight it.

Babidi cursed, throwing a fit at not realizing this at first. "That infernal human is not his source of strength!" he yelled, his arms rose. Frieza bit back a wave of laughter at the small insect; this was possibly his only chance at getting revenge, and if it meant having to deal with Babidi's ignorance, he would comply as long as his patience would allow him. Cell stood silently, his arms crossed, deep in thought. _So that infernal woman with the tail was the source of Son Goku's powers… _Frieza couldn't help himself; he laughed, his mouth widening as he heard Babidi curse towards him, yet he didn't care.

Watching what was going on, King Kai, Elder Kai, and Kibito Kai seemed to relax slightly, noticing that whoever the mystery woman was, she was aiding Goku in dispelling the control of Babidi. "We just may have some hope yet," King Kai said, keeping track of what was happening. The blue Kai was relieved to see that someone had come to help, even if he didn't know who she was.

Kibito Kai sat up rather quickly, looking towards the blue Kai. "That woman must be strong to be able to help." Elder nodded, looking into his crystal ball; he had Kibito Kai go back and bring it here for him to use. "She doesn't belong in this dimension, though," the elder said sharply, looking at her. Kibito Kai looked at his elder, an eyebrow raised. "What do you mean by that?" "It's quite simple, Kibito Kai; she's from another dimension altogether," Elder Kai said.


	5. Bardock, the warrior of light!

_His moments were sluggish, almost as if he was moving through thick mud. It completely dark; no matter where he looked, it was black, and the only light was centered on him. As far as he could see, he was standing on white stone tiles, similar to the Lookouts'. He moved his arm, watching as it lifted slowly into the air. Suddenly he was blasted by a wave of air, his hair flying backwards, pushing himself to move his arms fast enough to shield himself. "So I am finally able to meet you."_

_He lifted his head upwards, moving slowly. The light expanded, showing a man that looked exactly like him, but with slightly darker skin. The man had the tail of a monkey with scar on his left cheek. He wore Saiyan armor that was differently colored; green and black, in more of the style of the older kind of armor that Vegeta had ended up wearing. The man wore red arm and leg warmers, with dark blue pants. He also wore a red headband and black boots with a green tip._

_The younger man could only stare in disbelief, moving rather slowly. The older man, though, moved quickly, walking to the younger man in no time at all. He gripped the young man's arm, pulling him into a warm embrace, hugging him tightly. The younger man looked up, his eyes wide, his mouth hung open as the words stuck in his throat. He had a feeling as to who this man was, but he couldn't speak. _

"_How I've longed to meet you, son," his father started, his hair hanging in front of his eyes, but the younger man could easily see the loving expression that showed in the older mans eyes. "I died when you were only a baby, and I had only seen you a brief moment before being deployed. I regretted not just running away and not deciding against facing Frieza, but I'm sure you understand Saiyan pride."_

"_My name, my son, is Bardock. Remember it well, for this is not the last time that we shall meet. We shall meet later on, I am sure, and we will have more time to talk. But as of now, I shall help you banish this evil that slows you and return you to your friends. I am sure that they are quite worried enough about you without me keeping you. I love you, Kakarot. Remember that."_

_Bardock waved his hand over the area, the light expanded at a rapid rate, the darkness surrounding the two men dissipating quickly. Soon his son was able to move normally again, lifting his arm as a small test. Bardock smiled towards his son, hugging him quickly but lovingly. Then he began to disappear, starting with his feet and moving upwards. "Goodbye, my son."_

_**Half an hour earlier**_

Gohan sighed as he sat at his desk in Hercule's Mansion. His grip on the red pen that he held in his arm increased until, unable to bear the boredom and slight buzzing in his head, it snapped it two, part of it hurtling through the air until it hit the wall. After he had gotten home, he had talk with Videl about what had happened. Judging by her words, she had felt Goku's Ki even this far away. Indeed his father was a powerful man.

Videl had said that she was working in the garden, trying to plant a sunflower when her father-in-law's energy had slammed into her. She didn't realize it was his quite at first, especially after he had transformed into that new and unexpected form of power. Gohan had witnessed it though, and he told Videl about it; Goku's hair changing from long and golden to shoulder blade height and black, becoming spikier that his base form. Videl took interest in this, but when Gohan had walked off to work on grading test papers due to him having this peculiar day off, she was rather disappointed.

Gohan abruptly stood up, shoving back his chair. It teetered and fell onto the floor, clattering. He took off his shirt and pants, now standing his in black boxers. He walked to his closet, bending down to pull the lid off the brown box he kept. In it was an Orange Gi that King Kai had gave him for no apparent reason, saying it was only a present from the blue Kai to the Half-Saiyan. He pulled it out of the brown box, holding it high enough to examine it thoroughly. He was just like his father, but had no symbol on the front, and when he looked at the back, there was none there either. He untied the blue belt from it so that the orange pants fell to the ground in a jumble and slipped on the orange shirt. Next he picked up the pants, slipping them on, and then tied the belt around his waist.

He took off the fake glasses that he wore; his vision was 20/20 and that had always been so. He threw it on the bed, and then bent down to pick up the clothes he always wore when teaching his classes. He placed these on the bed, placing his glasses atop the clothes before opening the glass door that was to the right of his bed. He stepped out, shutting the door quietly, muttering to himself, "I need to do this. I need to know what's happening. I need to talk to dad. And I may need to fight him. I'm sorry, Videl, but I have to."

Jumping onto the railing of the small patio, he looked back into his room, examining the room with consideration. He could hear footsteps coming closer to the wooden oak door, and he knew he had to hurry. He pushed himself into the air just as the door swung open, Videl saying loudly, "Gohan! I brought you your-" She gasped as she saw Gohan, hovering in the air for a few moments. He muttered an apology, and then he flew off, already away from the mansion by the time his wife had reached the railing of the patio, screaming his name as loud as she dared to.

_**Half an hour earlier**_

Goten groaned as he listened to his boss continuously complain towards him. "I'm sorry, but I was caught up with som-" "I don't care what you were doing!" his boss screamed, slamming her fist onto her desk. "You were an hour late for work! AN HOUR! Do you even know how many deliveries you have to make already?" Goten hung his head low, looking at the floor as long as he could away with it. His boss was always like this; she had a temper, and was surprisingly strong for someone who never really trained as far as he knew.

She caught him looking down and slammed her hands onto her desk yet again. "YOU LOOK ME STRAIGHT IN THE EYES, YOU HEAR ME?" she screamed out at him, leaning over the desk, nose to nose with her employee. "Now, either you go make those deliveries, or I'll make sure you're punished! I know how much you HATE garlic!" He cringed, looking at her straight in the eyes as he was directed to.

She finally took a deep breath, sitting back down in her chair rather hardly. She put her hand to her forehead and sighed deeply, closing her eyes. "I know you van do better than this, Goten. If you would put enough concentration on your work, you'd be able to finish faster and would be able to leave work early." He nodded, acting like he was listening. Really he was concentrating on his father as he moved from Roshi's island, to his old home, and back again. He could also tell that Vegeta had been following him and by the sudden power up, he was rather frustrated.

Goten stood up suddenly, pushing his chair back against the wall, looking off to his right. He couldn't stand not knowing what his father was doing. He then glanced at his boss, bowed his head quickly, loudly saying, "I'm sorry Miss Yana!" and ran out the door as quickly as he could, heading towards the room that his boss provided him.

He pulled the door openly quickly, redressing in the Orange Gi he had that King Kai had given him. 'It's just a present. I gave one to Gohan too," the blue Kai had said, and then ended his connection with the Half-Saiyan. It had no symbol on it, not even the Kai's. It was rather surprising, but Goten didn't complain. He ran out the door, slamming it behind him before making a mad dash towards the front door. It automatically opened, and as soon as it had, he launched off through the air, his boss watching from behind him, muttering, "That boy," before going back to her own work.

_**Ten minutes earlier**_

Gohan enjoyed feeling this much freedom after such a long time. His job as a high-school teacher payed him quite the large amount of money, and it was enjoyable because that was want he had wanted to be since he was in eighth-grade, and he enjoyed it when the students felt that they could talk to him about their own stress issues, and he didn't mind giving them advice. In fact, he figured that once his father-in-law, Hercule, allowed his daughter to move out (he had been rather forceful of them living there so that he knew Videl was safe), that Gohan would build a house from scratch and make sure it was in a rather peaceful place so that it wasn't so stressful on the Half-Saiyan.

He sighed, realizing it would quite the while before the old Hercule would allow his daughter to move out with her husband. It was ridiculous how protective Hercule was being, especially when Gohan could easily protect Videl if necessary. But Hercule, even after Gohan took so long to try and convince him, wouldn't listen to reason and just simply wouldn't take no as an answer. He was a fool, that man Hercule, yet Gohan wouldn't dare speak ill of Videl's father around her.

There was a small instinct pulling him towards the Kame House, almost as if the world itself was warning Gohan of something. So he pushed his own body to go into the Super Saiyan mode. He was already slightly out of breath, but he pushed harder, flying as fast as he could, tracking his father. He was there on Roshi's island, although Gohan didn't necessarily know what his father was up to.

Gohan only had the feeling that something horrible was about to happen, and unfortunately, he had been right. His father's Ki began to shoot up, and then drop drastically down, continuing this cycle repeatedly. Gohan immediately recognized what was happening, having also felt Vegeta's Ki before the older Saiyan transformed into a Majin. So that only meant one thing, and to Gohan, it was horrifying. His father, the purest man that ever had lived on Earth, alien or no, was transforming into a Majin.

_**Ten minutes earlier**_

Goten had been training in his spare time, so he easily transformed into a Super Saiyan to make his progress faster. He sped off, the breeze blowing back his spiky black hair. It was, ironically, in the same fashion as Gohan's was, and Goten enjoyed having it this way. He watched the passing landscape, the colors blending and blurring together.

It was rather amusing that Gohan had not trained in the last eight years. The young Half Saiyan's older brother had so much potential, yet he had refused to train. His only real excuse was that he didn't have the time between teaching and grading tests. Goten simply said that his brother could train on the weekends, but his brother replied by saying that with how much work he had, he wanted to spend every weekend with his family. Well, at least he was more loyal to his wife and his daughter more so than Goku had with Goten's mother Chichi, Gohan, and him.

It pained Goten slightly, but he knew that Goku was more of the type of man to be around friends that he could train with or fight with. This, in terms, meant that Goku wasn't really much of a family man. Sure, he had fun messing with his sons and training them, and sure, he did love them, but he just wasn't a family, no matter how you looked at it.

He was surprised to feel his brother rise to the Super Saiyan level as well. The teacher had not trained in all the eight years that Goku had left, so it was rather amazing that Gohan could even near reaching Super Saiyan. Goten silently chuckled, realizing that he was practically making fun of his brother. Although it was true that Gohan needed to train more so that he could transform in Super Saiyan more easily.

The young Half-Saiyan suddenly felt a sharp Ki that he immediately identified as his father's, spiking up and dropping quickly. It continued to do this, and it worried Goten, because he knew that he had felt something similar to this happen, yet he just couldn't remember. He powered up even farther, reaching Super Saiyan 2, and sped off, trying to hurry as fast as he could.


	6. Majin disappears, but a new evil appears

_**Five minutes earlier**_

Goten ran right into Gohan after dozing after. The older brother yelled out in surprise, grabbing towards his little brother's arm frantically. The younger brother shook his head, trying to wake himself up, and then looked up at Gohan, half asleep. The flight had been rather boring; the only thing Goten was thinking of was getting some food. His stomach, on several occasions, had growled, and he was tempted to stop and get food. So to conserve some energy, the Half-Saiyan had even powered down to his base state. And even then he was extremely tired, and had dozed off several times.

Goten, still somewhat asleep, gave his older brother the largest lop-sided smile that he could manage. The older Half-Saiyan pulled the other to a standing position and let go. Goten swayed a bit, but leveled himself out rather easily, grinning towards his unimpressed older brother. "What's up big brother?" he asked causally, his eyes half closed. His older brother's eye twitch; an obvious sign of that his younger brother Goten was irritating him and aggravating him. Goten snickered to himself.

_**Five minutes earlier**_

Gohan had sensed his brother power up to Super Saiyan 2; obviously he had continued training in all his spare time. The older brother shrugged it off, thinking that Goten had simply felt Goku's Ki also. And that was most likely. His thoughts drifted back to his father, then, trying to figure out how the purest and strongest man ever to have existed on Earth was turning into a Majin, the practical definition of Evil.

He considered the small amount of possibilities; perhaps his father had gone insane? Not likely, but not impossible. Maybe he had some uncontrollable anger? He always had, towards those who hurt his family. But as of now, no one hurt even touched the man's sons or granddaughter. Maybe he hated someone? Goku could never hate anyone who didn't threaten Earth. Or at least that is what Gohan thought.

He spun around as soon as he had sensed Goten's nearing him. Yet he didn't expect that as soon as he turned around, that Goten would run straight into him, hitting him in the stomach. He coughed slightly before yelling, grabbing his younger brother's arm as quickly as he could, making sure he didn't fall straight into the ocean. They were, luckily, only a few minutes away from Roshi's island. The younger brother looked up, giving him a lop-sided smile.

After pulling Goten into a standing position, he let go once he made sure that Goten was able to stand up. His younger brother looked up at his, grinning just like his father always did. Looking at Goten's grin and remembering that of their father, Gohan compared them took. He shivered, noticing that, besides Goten's spikier hair, he looked almost exactly like their father. "What's up big brother?" Goten asked, that grin still planted on his face.

Gohan's eye twitched, becoming irritated with Goten. He heard the younger Half-Saiyan snicker, and looked towards him, his eyes narrowing. He then turned around, flying again but more slowly. He reverted back to his base form, his energy having been depleting over the trip. Goten followed shortly after him, still grinning.

_**Four minutes earlier**_

Goten and Gohan both stopped suddenly, feeling a steady, pure Evil Ki. They both looked at each other, and then sped off, knowing one certain thing; Goku, however it may have happened, had completely become a Majin, and it Goten's case, he had just become pure evil. He truly didn't remember that what he had sensed earlier was the transformation into a Majin. Goten and Gohan flew, for the most part, side by side, with Goten slightly ahead of Gohan, determination on both of the men's faces.

Four minutes had passed before the darkness and evil that they felt coming from their father had simply disappeared. They stopped, looked at each other, and then noticed that they were only a few feet away from Roshi's island. They flew till they were both over the small island, able to see three figures; one was, evidently, their mother, Chichi, sitting on the sand. Another was, clearly, their father, Goku, and even from the height that his sons were at, could see that Goku was using the tree as support. The third, though, neither of them could identify.

Idan looked up, eyeing the nearing Half-Saiyans; she knew both of their names. Gohan, the eldest son, and Goten, the youngest, who had obviously kept up his training, as she could sense it rather easily, and shifted her weight, as she was becoming unsteady. She glanced over at Goku; his Ki become pure again, surprisingly, although she had sensed Bardock's faint Ki seemingly shift near to Goku. The Saiyan had his right hand on his head and had his left on a palm tree to steady him.

Idan sighed, taking only two steps to reach Goku. She pulled him closer to her, holding him tenderly, knowing that he probably was feeling rather unwell after that experience. Her tail twitched, and then began to sway steadily. The man looked up hesitantly, staring at Goten and Gohan as they made their descent. Idan shifted Goku's weight; her arm, unfortunately, was becoming numb due to what position Goku had been in. His gaze went from his sons to her, and she smiled, even though it seemed foreign to her. It had been, consequently, been years since she last even smirked.

Gohan and Goten landed immediately, at the same time, looking at the strange woman in front of them. She had a cat tail, one that was silky, and as Gohan examined, it swayed back and forth. He looked up to her face, noticing that she had similar hair and eyes as a respectable Saiyan. But, as he knew from experience, that Saiyan's didn't have cat tails, and that they definitely didn't have cat ears. So what exactly what was this woman? An alien, perhaps, but that was the only thing that Gohan could guess as to what she was.

Gohan watched as she shifted her hold on Goku, and the Half-Saiyan's father was simply looking up at her as if he had known her for years on end. Maybe Goku had known her, but Gohan and Goten sure hadn't; by the looks of it, though, their mother also knew this strange woman.

Chichi simply sat on the soft sand, watching and not doing a single thing as everything happened; as Goku stood back up, as Idan had grabbed his arm, and even when Idan had pulled Goku into her arms, holding him as if she were to one that had been married to Goku. She didn't even move her fingers; she was stunned by the way that Idan had aggressively grabbed her and held her above the sand so easily. And her wrist, to her dismay, ached greatly, as if it had gotten smashed against something with extreme force.

Finally she stood up, brushing off the sand with both of her hands to clean her clothes. Soon enough her anger flared, her stunned state disappearing as she marched towards Idan, holding out her hand and pointing at the taller woman. "What do you think you're doing?" she screamed at Idan, standing on the tip of her toes. The other woman turned around, acting as if the older woman was simply talking to her instead of screaming at her.

As she heard Chichi screaming at her, Idan turned around, her mood shifting. If the older woman attempted to even hit her, Idan wouldn't restrain himself, even if one the Halflings standing off to the side tried to defend their mother. And just as she had predicted, Chichi swung her hand out, slapping Idan across the cheek. The taller woman's simply moved to the side with the slap, angering chichi further.

Idan narrowed her eyes, looking at Chichi, and then reached out with such speed that Chichi couldn't even keep up with the small movement. Idan swept Chichi to her right, and then tossed the woman to her left, watching as Chichi flew through the air and slammed into the Kame house.

"Your husband may have left you, but that was to train the world's next savior. What he did was ensure the Earth and it's inhabitants. But even knowing that, you abandoned him like a lowly scum," Idan sneered, looking at Chichi with distaste. "I pity you, I truly do. And that is the reason why I won't fight and now or ever." At this Chichi looked up, her back in severe pain at being slammed into the house, and narrowed her eyes at her rival. It left quite a large hole, something that Idan would have to fix later.

Idan picked Goku up, slinging him over her shoulder. She heard the air rush out of him, meaning she did it too hard, and she muttered a light apology to him before waving her hand out in front of her, her eyes turning golden for a moment. A dimensional warp appeared in front of her, and as she stepped in, Gohan came charging towards her and tackled her, sending the three spiraling into the warp.

Idan, Goku, and Gohan soon appeared at the opposite end of the warp, landing on soft grass that hadn't been mowed in a few years. Idan kicked Gohan off, sending him flying a few feet backwards. Goku, in the process of landing on the ground, had gotten thrown off of Idan and was now near the only tree on this section of the mountain they were at.

Idan hurried and stood up, rushing over to pick Goku up. How he had gotten push this far away was beyond her, seeing as it had never happened before. She grabbed his arms, pulled him up, and slung one of his arms around her shoulders. She, in turn, held his arm with her left and wrapped her right hand around Goku's chest, lifting him up further.

She was walking him to the lone house just as Gohan had recovered, standing up and growling towards Idan. She noted that there was something moving behind him, something that was brown and that was swaying back and forth. And then, almost as soon as she had seen it, she had figured out what it was. And evidently so had Goku, because she heard him gasp and then groan in pain.

She laid him against the wall of the domed house, turning towards the enraged Gohan. "Why did you," he stopped for a moment to take a deep breath in before continuing. "Hurt my mother?"

"Tch, she struck first," Idan muttered, annoyed. "You didn't have to throw against the side of Kame House!" Gohan screamed, raising his fist. "Threatening me, are you?" inquired Idan, folding her arms, waiting got Gohan to make a move.

And so he did, powering up to Super Saiyan and launching himself at Idan. She side stepped and watched as he spun around, breathing heavily from anger. He charged her, one of his fist raised. He tried punching her, but to no avail as she simply blocked it, grabbing his hand with her own.

She kneed him in the stomach, sending him flying backwards. She sighed, having barely moved so far. She turned around, heading back to Goku, as Gohan sprang forward, kicking her in the back. She slammed into the ground, coughing. She hadn't expected him to be able to recover so quickly from her attack. As she tried to push herself up, Gohan stomped on her back, making her yell in pain. His strength was obviously climbing, and she knew why; he had, unfortunately for her, grown back his tail, although she didn't know how.

Then it hit her. She could sense a powerful aura near her, and she pushed herself up quickly, making Gohan fall down. She stood up, scanning the area as she shouted, "Stek, show yourself!" As quickly as his name was said, he appeared, smirking towards Idan. He had slick brown hair and green eyes, and was observing Idan intently.

"You idiot, do you know what you've done?" screamed Idan, pointing towards Gohan's tail. The Half-Saiyan looked down and was surprised that he hadn't noticed that brown colored tail sooner. Stek, though, only laughed, raising his head in triumph. "This is your punishment, or did you forget?" Idan glared at him, moving backwards as he advanced towards her. "I'll never forget…about what I had transformed into. But I swear, it wasn't intentional!" she screamed towards him, standing her ground. "I don't care if it was an accident or intentional. You, in the end, killed my daughter, and for that you will suffer."


	7. A little life tension

_**Goku's perspective**_

I grabbed a hold of the window sill of the house, using it to pull myself into a standing position. "Idan would never-" Pain shot through me, making me collapse onto the ground and stopping me just short of finishing my sentence. I could hear that Stek man laugh, making me sick to my stomach. Pushing myself up, I stood up, standing tall. "She would never kill anyone…who's innocent," I said, still in pain.

Idan turned towards me, her eyes sad. "He's…he's right, Goku. I did." I stood there, shocked, mouth wide open. "But how-" "It's none of your business!" she screamed at me, making me jump backwards. "But Idan-" She narrowed her eyes towards me, and I took a step back, my hands shaking. I gripped my hands, looking at her, and took a deep breath in. "What's your business is my business too. I'll help you even if you don't want it."

"No, it's not. It's my business and mine alone," she said towards me, turning around to avoid looking at me. Despite the pain, I walked up to her, grabbing her shoulder and pulling her backwards. "I said I'm helping whether or not you want me to," I said gruffly, narrowing my eyes. I let go of her shoulder and walked up to Stek, standing slightly taller than him.

I looked down at him, noticing the strange green eyes and brown hair. "I'll give you some friendly advice, BUD. Leave here and never come back, and don't ever bother Idan again," I said forcibly, ready to go into Super Saiyan if I needed to. "Ha, and what you will do, 'oh great and powerful Super Saiyan'," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes and laughing.

"Look here, Stek. Leave. Never come back. And don't come looking for Idan. Ever," I repeated, crossing my arms. Stek simply laughed, placing his hand on his head. "And what can you do? You're hurt!" That was the last straw. I punched him in the stomach, sending him flipping through the air.

He landed on his feet, surprised that I could punch that hard. I smirked and took my fighting position, my right hand in the air and my left near the ground, looking straight at him. I then lunged, kicking him straight in the head and sent him spiraling backwards. He stopped in mid-air and disappeared, and as I was looking around, kicked me the back. I stumbled forward, and then spun around, grabbing his leg. I spun around in circles and then let go, watching him fly into the tree.

He landed on the ground, to his dismay, and struggled to stand back up. I laughed, enjoying this far too much. I powered up; it was time to end this little fight. I stepped forward, only to have pain shoot through my shoulder. Stek stood in front of me, his hand in my shoulder to my dismay.

But now was my chance. I created a compressed Ki ball and shot it at his stomach, watching as it went straight through him. I heard a scream and turned around as Stek fell onto the ground to see a man holding a sword to Idan's throat. I yelled out in frustration, taking a step forward. "Let her go!"

Idan smirked towards me, meaning that she had a plan. She took a deep breath in, then jarred him elbow into the man's stomach as hard as she could. His grip on her loosened just enough for her to duck down and run to me. "Nice shoulder ya got there," she said sarcastically. Speaking of my shoulder, I looked to my right shoulder, which was bloody and painful. I winced as she touched it, uncaring of the blood. She whistled, making me roll my eyes. "Here ya go," she said, placing something into my hand. I looked at it, realizing it was a senzu bean, and shoved it into my mouth, chewing it and swallowing it quickly.

My shoulder healed quickly, and as to make sure, I moved it around a few times, rubbing it and stretching it. Good as new. "Thanks Idan," I said, smiling towards her. "Quick the joking around, Son Goku, we've got company." I looked up and noticed she was right. "Well then, we'll just have to beat 'em, right?" I said nonchalantly, looking around. "Bring it on," we both side, and lunged at opposite sides.

_**Idan's perspective **_

Goku and I both lunged at opposite sides at the same time. I kicked one of the faceless men that surrounded us in the stomach, and watched as he turned into smoke. I blinked, then smirked and turned around to yell at Goku. "Shoot 'em with Ki blasts!" I could see him nod and follow my instructions, making a few disappear all at once. I did the same; attack the enemies easily until all of them had disappeared but one.

Goku and I walked until we were standing side by side, looking at the last man. He, unlike the others, actually had a face, one that had a sneer planted on it. "Well well, Idan, we meet again." I raised an eyebrow; I didn't remember ever seeing this man in my life. "Oh, seems you don't remember me. Maybe I can give you a hint. Jacob? You remember me now, don't you? Ha!" I blinked and finally remembered. "What are you?"

"I have a score to settle, Idan the…DEMON," he sneered, making me cringe. Goku looked at me, his eyes full of confusion. I looked back at Jacob, my eyes narrowing, and then smirked, knowing what I was going to do. "Go ahead," I said, subtly moving to the side. "Kill me if you have the guts, right here and now."

Goku looked at me, then saw me wink and looked back at Jacob. "I won't even stop you," Goku said, playing along, even if he didn't know my plan. "I'll let you do whatever you want to her." I inwardly smiled; he was playing his part perfectly. "I'd rather not live with this curse anymore," I said, moving my hand behind my back. Jacob noticed though, and smiled, jumping into the air. "Until we meet again, Idan Yamina the Demon Master," he sneered, knowing what I was. , and who exactly I was.

_**Goku's perspective**_

I looked at Idan once Jacob, who seemed a little overconfident, left. "Demon Master?" I asked quietly, noticing her cringe and shrink away. She turned away, walking over to the domed house that I once called home. She opened the door, then slammed it right as I was about to run in. It came extremely close to hitting me in the face. I tried opening it, but it was locked, so I sighed and say down beside it, resting my head against the wall.

"Look, I'm sorry," I said, trying to get her attention. Well, that didn't work out to well, seeing as right after I said that, a frying pan went flying out the window. "Hey, I said I was sor-" This time she opened up the window and smashed a frying pan against my head. I was knocked to the side, rubbing my head as I glared at her sourly.

"I said I was sorry, jeez!" I yelled as she stared at me out the window, her lips puckered. She slammed the window shut and, from what I could ear, unlocked the door. I stood up, rubbing my aching head as I walked to the door. Opening it, I saw her standing off to the side, her eyes closed, her arms folded. I walked in, quietly closing the door.

Goku's eyebrows furrowed, he folded his arms, and began staring into space, his head slightly declined; he was deep in thought. Idan's own arms were folded, her eyes closed, and she was leaning against the wall, displeased with Goku. Sure, he had been a good friend to her the short while that she was in this dimension, but did he really need to act like he had known her for twenty years or so?

Idan sighed, stood up straight, and opened her eyes, studying Goku. He, basically, looked like a taller version of the younger Goku that Idan had known. Goku's features relaxed and he looked at Idan, taking a deep breath in. "Tell me," he said quickly, closing the same space between them. He grabbed her arms, pulling her closer; he looked straight down at her. "Why would do need to know?" she asked quietly, looking away from the tall Saiyan in front of her. "Because you're my friend, and no matter what you are, I'll always be there for you, always."

Idan pulled herself away from him, walking into the living room and sitting down on the couch heavily. "Sit down," she said, her arms folded in her lap, her legs slightly apart and her head hung low. Goku complied, sitting in the chair on the opposite side of Idan. He leaned back, placing an arm on the back of the chair. "This is how it began," she began, sighing deeply. She couldn't believe that she was actually telling Goku this.

"I was careless back then. I didn't care if I lost my temper and hit someone. They always deserved it. Either they were bullies or overconfident idiots," she said, leaning back slightly. "I always looked like this; my mom said that it was just how I was told apart from others. Never did she tell me anything else."

"It started with what people described as 'popular kids'. They always made fun of me because of my…cat-like features. They always said things like 'she's an alien'. Well, one girl took it too far. She confronted me and started saying horrible things to me, like 'you're a mistake', 'you're a menace to mankind', 'and you're the devil.' I finally got so angry that I couldn't control it. And then I transformed into..," she took a moment to take a deep breath before continuing. "A demon. A giant black cat with a fire mane, demon wings, and three tails each with their tips on fire."

"The last thing I remember was her screaming that I was the devil itself. And then I blacked out. When I woke up, there were police everywhere, a woman and a man crying, kids leaning over the police tape. There was blood splattered everywhere. And I was covered in it. And then I saw that the girl who had called me the devil was a mangled mess. I screamed; I couldn't help it. I could hardly even identify her."

Goku sat there, absorbing the shocking information. He sat forward, slamming his hands onto his thighs with such strength that it echo slightly. Idan jumped back, startled by Goku, and began breathing slightly heavy. He stared at the floor, his grip tightening on the pants of his Gi. "That doesn't answer me," he said through clenched teeth. "Basically I'm a monster," Idan said sadly, looking off to the side.

Moments passed, and the air in the tension in the air made the silence even worse. Finally Goku spoke up, only saying, "You're not a monster." "Tell that to Jacob and Stek," Idan murmured, closing her eyes. "But I made sure I kill-" "He's not dead. He'll come back again and again until I'm dead," she said, rubbing her temple.

"Stek was the girl's father," she continued, sighing deeply. "And Jacob was her boyfriend. After that, he always pushed me around, calling me names, pulling my tail and ears, slamming me into lockers. That's when I discovered my powers and came here. It was a pure accident. But I was glad for two reasons; I finally got away from Jacob, and I met you. But this dimension didn't exactly…want me here."

Goku stood up, walking to Idan and grabbing her arm, pulling her up and dragging her into a hug. She looked up at him, surprised yet again by that man, but she couldn't see his face. The man's face was obscured by his hair, which hung down over his eyes. His arms were wrapped around her tightly; even if she did try to get loose, it'd be practically impossible, even for someone of her strength. This man was truly amazing.

Then, for some strange reason, she began to let her sadness out, crying against his bare shoulder. He could feel her tears run down his chest; he didn't care though. He would always, as he had said before, be here for her. And even if that meant letting her cry against him, holding her like this, then fine, let it be that way. He didn't care, as long as he could comfort her.

_**Meanwhile**_

Gohan stood up gingerly, grabbing a hold of his new grown tail. It was soft to the touch, just as his original tail had been. He gripped it tightly, his teeth clenched. Why now? Why after so many years? And how did it happen? He had too many questions to really answer. But then he remembered that Stek man. He had, somehow, re-grown Gohan's tail.

He debated on this for awhile. There were many reasons why that man would have re-grown Gohan's tail. Perhaps to wreck havoc, or even take over a city so that Stek could rule over it. Or Stek could have used Gohan, while at night, to terrorize the people of the world.

Gohan looked at his old home, the place where he had grown up and even trained. Goku and that woman had entered it a few minutes ago, and he wondered what exactly they were doing. He walked up to the door and opened it as quietly as he could, stepping in and quietly closing it. He looked into the living room to see Goku holding Idan as she cried on his shoulder, beating her fist on his left shoulder.

Gohan stood there, wide eyed, gaping mouth at the two. Now what would happen? Chichi was remarried and probably wouldn't consider coming back to Goku. But would that mean Goku and Idan? Gohan didn't want to consider it. He watched as Idan continued to cry, and as Goku continued to tenderly hold her, comforting her. But why was Idan crying? Gohan would probably never find out the answer to that.

Finally Idan stopped crying and was now only sniffling, looking up at Goku. He looked down at her and began to lean down slightly. She tilted her head up, both of them coming closer to each other. Gohan watched with great interest; he wanted to know what exactly they were doing. They wrapped their arms around each other, pushing their bodies together. Gohan raised an eyebrow, continuing to watch. And that's when they kissed each other.


	8. Talkin' like nothing's wrong

Chichi sat in her car; her hands clutching the steering wheel tightly as she flew back home. Her back was in pain, she was fuming, and she didn't want to bother with Idan. Her thoughts began to drift off, thinking of the one time she had met the cat-eared woman. It was after Chichi had met Goku, of course, but Idan seemed to know what had happened. "Nice choice, but you aren't good enough for him," Idan had said to Chichi, so Chichi had run her off, vowing to always hate that woman.

She watched the scenery pass, bored now that she really didn't have anything to do. Goku was good again, Idan had taken him, and Gohan had chased after them. But Chichi just wasn't strong enough to compete with them. She knew that, but she refused to stop trying. She was hardheaded in her own way; not like Goku. Goku just kept trying and trying. But Chichi knew when to stop and try again when the time was right.

Her thoughts drifted off to her husband, Stav, who was waiting at home for her, probably worried sick about her and thinking that she had gotten attacked. Well, in a way, she had, but it had been her own fault for provoking Idan the way she had. She continued to drive, focusing on getting home to her husband and relaxing, maybe getting some medicine to relieve the pain in her back. 

* * *

><p>Gohan peeped in surprise, loud enough that Idan broke the kiss to turn her attention towards the Half-Saiyan. Her eyebrows furrowed; she took a menacing step forwards. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see Goku shaking his head. "Calm down Idan," he said softly, smiling slightly. "It doesn't matter if he saw." "I suppose so," Idan muttered, taking a step backwards, away from Gohan.<p>

Gohan stared at Goku, searching for answers. "You said you loved Chichi when I was little," he said, talking straight towards his father, his hands clenched. "I guess that wasn't true." "I did love her," Goku said, moving in front of Idan. "I always loved her. But I guess she just didn't love me enough to wait." Idan placed her hand on his arm, sighing deeply. "Let's leave, Goku. Let's go back to Roshi's Island." He nodded, walking behind Idan. As soon as they were out the door, they went flying off, leaving Gohan alone to think.

* * *

><p>Idan sighed as she and Goku flew through the cooling air. She couldn't believe that this had all happened in one day. Finally it was seven o'clock, and they would probably end up spending the night and Roshi's house until the entire ruckus died down. With her and Goku having soon each other their affection, it's obvious that in the future they would get married-or at least that what Idan hoped for. She glanced at Goku, a small smile appearing on her face. "Flying like this is great, isn't it?" Goku asked, a grin on his face, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the cool air. "I suppose it is," Idan responded. She never knew that Goku liked flying. In fact, she despised it, and greatly. She'd rather be walking, feeling the ground under her feet, but with Roshi living on an island, the only way to get there was either by flying or boat, and she didn't feel comfortable on boats.<p>

"When this is all over, do you think that we could…well…you know, get…" Idan couldn't quite say it: her mouth felt dry and her mind was racing as she thought about everything that had happened today. "Of course. I need someone that can cook me food." At that Idan turned her head and glared at Goku, who was laughing rather loudly. "I was joking, I was joking! Eek, don't hurt me," he peeped, causing Idan to smirk and fly a bit ahead of him. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you, _yet_," she said, glancing back at him. The expression on his face caused her to laugh slightly. "I'm getting tired. How about we just transport there from here?" She offered as Goku caught up with her, both of them stopping. "Sure thing, _babe," he said, earning a smack from Idan. "Watch what you say!" "Yeah yeah, just come here," he said, grabbing her and pulling her close as he used Instant Transmission._

_(Short chapter. XD *is shot by Bulma* Me: :C Bulma: Stfu, you haven't even introduced me into the story! Me: But you aren't relevant to the plot! Ow! Stop hitting me!)_


End file.
